


Would You Take My Call (When I Start To Crack)?

by RECHerondale



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star ⭐ [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RECHerondale/pseuds/RECHerondale
Summary: TK is exhausted.Plain and simple.And, mistakes were made.But, Carlos to the rescue.AKA the one where TK forgets a pretty important element of his trip but Carlos has his back
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star ⭐ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870429
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	Would You Take My Call (When I Start To Crack)?

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a mess and I'm sorry but I saw the prompt and just had to write it.
> 
> Prompt by @onceuponatarlos on Tumblr -
> 
> Buttercup is due for yearly shots, and TK makes it all the way to the clinic before realizing he forgot the dog. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated 😁

Coming off of a 24-hour shift at the firehouse is always pretty tiring. However, coming off a 24-hour shift filled with near back-to-back calls is, understandably, exhausting. Add to that, needing to get back to Carlos' to drop off his work bag and gym clothes that need washing before heading back out the door to get to a vet appointment barely an hour after he gets off work; all of which adding to his already prominent exhaustion. So, being a little less than attentive to detail is almost guaranteed.

TK huffs out a sigh as he glances at the sat-nav, seeing that he's still at least 30 minutes away from his destination thanks to hitting traffic. 

"Looks like we might be a little late, boy." He comments to his canine counterpart in the car, glancing in the rearview mirror to check how he's doing when he doesn't hear any kind of response from the animal. "Buttercup?"

He whips around in his seat when it doesn't see his slobbery friend staring back at him through the mirror, seeing the backseat completely empty. He briefly wonders if he'd absentmindedly put him in the trunk and that the dog is just lying down out of sight, but he knows Buttercup would have reacted to TK calling his name by now.

TK almost facepalms, the realisation of what he's just done hitting him as he's turning back around to face the right way. He'd taken Buttercup inside with him at Carlos', not wanting the dog to potentially overheat in the car while TK was inside sorting his bag and the washing out. TK had been so focused on leaving to give himself enough time to get to the appointment with allowances for traffic, he'd forgotten to put Buttercup back in the car. The dog is still at Carlos', and his boyfriend isn't home.

He doesn't have time to turn around to get Buttercup and come all the way back, so he has to think of another solution. Using the car's inbuilt system, he gets it to call his boyfriend, praying the other man is having a calmer shift than the one he just experienced and has enough time to do TK a massive favour.

"Hello?" TK sighs in relief as his boyfriend's voice fills the car, having not been completely sure if Carlos would answer his phone while on duty since he's technically not meant to.

"Hey Papi," TK cringes to himself at his automatic response, knowing damn well that Carlos has him all figured out - that TK only reaches for that particular pet name in certain situations.

"What have you done now?" Carlos sighs, and TK can already tell he's not going to live this one down easily - he's definitely going to owe his boyfriend a lot after this epic failure. "Have you injured yourself again? Or did you lock yourself out for the third time this week?"

"No - not this time."

"So, what is it this time?"

"I kind of need your help."

"I figured - or you wouldn't have called me."

"You know how I'm supposed to be taking Buttercup for his vaccinations?" TK shifts awkwardly as he begins to explain.

"Yeah…" Carlos drags out, waiting to see where TK is going with this before making comment.

"So, I maybe, kind of, forgot him at your place and I'm already halfway to the clinic so I can't turn around to get him because then we'll be majorly late for the appointment - and you know dad will kill me if he has to rebook the appointment again."

"TK-" Carlos says with exasperation as TK cringes, shuffling in his seat as the disappointment in himself sets in.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I really need your help or for you to give me some idea of what I'm supposed to do right now because I really don't know - and I am so tired." TK whimpers, partly to appeal to his boyfriend's overwhelmingly soft side and also because he knows he's rambling but he really is that tired right now that he should totally be allowed to be a little bratty about the situation he's gotten himself into.

He hears Carlos sigh before the sound of the cruiser's engine starts in the background. "You're so lucky I haven't taken my lunch break yet. I'll pick up Buttercup and meet you at the clinic."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." TK babbles, relaxing back in his seat in relief. "I owe you, big time, for this."

"Yes, you do, and we're definitely going to discuss that and the whole reason this situation even happened, when I get home tonight. For now, get to the clinic and I'll be there in 20 minutes or so."

"Again, thank you. I love you so much."

"Yeah, love you too. Please, drive safe and I'll see you soon, Tiger."

"I will." TK promises, before disconnecting the call and focusing on the rest of the drive, most definitely grateful that Carlos has his back.


End file.
